


Favorite Student

by Chippy036



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Joniss Headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippy036/pseuds/Chippy036
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saw this on jonissheadcanons.tumblr.com</p>
<p>Johanna is a student teacher and Katniss is one of her students. </p>
<p>Mixed a few suggestions together</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Johanna Mason is a young, sassy, sarcastic, sexy student-teacher? Yes, that's right the 23 year old buckled down in her last two years of schooling and is now teaching Advance Lit. to highschoolers. She has love books since she learned that she could escape cruel reality, but she is past that now. Johanna has started with a pretty big class. _Ok Mason, you can do this. It's just high school, no big._  "Class this here is our new student teacher Ms. Johanna Mason!" Johanna rolled her eyes at the over perky intro by one Ms. Trinket. "Now be nice while she takes over for this semester."

After sge left Johanna studied each student. The jocks were asleep or in the back and not a chance of paying attention to her. There were geeks or nerds all over and the true blue C students in the middle. Then there was one girl who caught her eye, next to the window gazing out of reality. She wasn't dress in the highest fashion, or even newer clothes to begin with. When she made eye contact with Jo she sighed as if she knew this class was a mistake. 

"So where are you guys at cric-wise?"

"Napping for friday's game!" One of the bigger students replied with short blonde hair and pale blue eyes. "By which author, Smartass?" The class was not prepared for tgat kind of response and one or two students laughed. "I know most of you took Advance Lit. for reading so any suggestions?" The class laughed yet again, but this time at Jo. "This is an elective with a joke teacher that Div. 1 colleges like to see that's all." 

"Well prepare to have your minds blown! Your reading this now." 

Johanna walked around handing out a sheet of paper with a list of books and assignments that she wants done. "These will be done by Thursday or counted as a Fail." All but one student groaned. "They will count as one grade for each, so you need both book and paper together!" 

\------------

Katniss began to panic as she went down the list of books. She has read them all but only in the libary. _Oh no oh no I-I can't get them all!_  After the death of her father, Katniss, Prim, and their mother had trouble keeping up with payments and school supplies for one of the girls. Prim got most of the attention school wise because Katniss did most of the PTA's and sacrificed some of her supplies so prim had nice things for school. This is the start of one long semester.

"Now I will check for the first book and paragraph thursday!"


	2. Chapter 2

Tge second day of Johanna's class Katniss was the only one answering questions again. She knew it was only the second day, but she could tell Mason was loving her answers. "See!?!? Now that's how you should answer my questions!!" She went on and on with things like "like you have read something more than cat in the hat" and "act like you people have more braincells than a booger!!" Katniss roller her eyes. _Yay....I have more braincells than a booger...._

_"_ Have I given you too much credit there, Brainless"

Katniss went bright red at Mason's comment. "N-no, I just don't believe all heroes have to be men." Johanna bellowed a laugh at that. "Okay class! From now on we are going to study _BeoKat_." Katniss turned even redder after Johanna winked at her. "So does that mean i have to buy _another_ book?"

"Marvel do us a favor, yeah?"

"S-sure"

"Shut up."

 

\------------

 

Johanna started checking the class work from that day. When she got to Katniss' work she noticed the homework for the entire book was done also on this sheet of paper from a dumpster. She wrote an A on her homeworks, she deserved it!, plus commented _You can use more than one piece next time! Don't worry I'll chop down any tree to protect you <3 _inher very favorite and special pen. 

"She will go far, maybe farther then I did."

The next class Johanna handed back Katniss and just loved her reaction to her comments. "So today we continue BeoKat from where she fights Grendel, or is it Grendelly? Katniss what do you think?" Johanna placed her chin in her hands crouching in front of a new shade of red Katniss. "I-...um...don't care!.....just continue with the lesson please?" Johanna grinned and watched as Katniss tried to fend off the contageous grin. 

 

\----------

 

After multiple classes and finishing the book Johanna passed out the test. She watched as Katniss looked through her bag for a pen. _We all kniw she doesn't have one._

After a few whispers Johanna heard some assho- er students tell her _"Sorry I don't need poor people steal my pens!"_ Johanna got mad at this but only had one pen. Her pen. Johanna placed on Katniss' desk with a wink. "Shaddup and begin!" "W-wha-" "F!" "Gah!" "DOUBLE F!" 

\-------

After class Katniss walked up to Johanna after everyone left. "Thank you." She has never felt this nervous before. "No pro-blam-oh" Johanna smiled as Katniss returned her pen. "Nah keep it! Just remember this face when you use it" Katniss laughed so hard at the face Johanna made. There is no proof of her even smiling like this. "I-i will! Ms. Maso-" "Johanna, you earned it." She winked and Katniss stumbled away and over her words at a goodbye? Maybe?

\-----------

When Johanna got home she yelled. "She is _that_ important to me?!?" Johanna slide down her wall vorrecting herself. "She cannot she cannot she cannot...." 


	3. Chapter 3

Johanna took off from work after a meltdown she had. She is terrified of what one student could do to her. _This is the reason I left home.....now I'm the one who might push for it._ Johanna only knew this one student for three-four weekss tops. Katniss Everdeen will be the imprisonment of her. 

\--------

Katniss was really down today. Her favorite teacher was out! How could she do this to her? "Move it!" Katniss fell over dropping all her stuff. "Where did you get this hmmm?" _Cashmere....._  "This is Ms. Mason's pen! You stole from her!" "No! Now give it. Back!" Katniss lunged for the pen. Her only pen and it was a gift from Jo...hanna. Cashmere just tripped her and walked away with the pen. Katniss started to panic. She knew ot was important to Johanna because of the _With All My Love, Cress._

_\---------------_

The next day Johanna had an early visitor. She was on the verge of a hystrical meltdown. "I-i am....so so so sorry! Please you have no idea how sorry I am! I tried to fight-" Johanna stood infront of Katniss trying to calm her down. "Shhhh it's fine really, whatever you did, can be fixe." Katniss shook her head at Johanna. "She took it from me and every time I fought for it she would push or punch me more!" She slowly held up the smashed pieces of a 'ith lov and Cre' on it. Johanna's face made Katniss even worse for wear. "N-no....i-it's ok Kat-" "NO!" Katniss slamed them to the desk beside her. "I know this is ypur favorite...and you trusted me...now i have no more supplies and you lost your favorite." _Your my Favorite....please stop this!_

\----------

Katniss met Johanna by her car after school. She doesn't know why she would want to be near her let alone ask to see her outside of the classroom. "Brainless!, you okay?" Katniss shook her head no. "I wanted to ask you something personal, if it is okay with you of course." "She broke it when she found out I was to protect it...." Johanna cringed at the way she said it. "No not about that, silly girl!" She ponched her cheek and grinned. "is what the rumors say are true?" Katniss flinched. "I-i know it's wrong but I do not like bo-" Johanna tried to stop her. "Nononono not anything like that!" Katniss blushed at the reality that she just kinda sorta came out to her teacher. "Is that why they push you around? if you need help with abything I will try and do what I can." Katniss tried so hard to keep tears from falling. "Why? I let your gifted pen get stolen and broken within a month of you lending it to me." "easy, kiddo, I'll show you how easy it is to get a pen for me." Johanna wrapped an arm around the young girl and winked at her. "Even on a teachers pay."

Katniss rested her head on Johanna's shoulder. "Why am I so speacial To you?" 

Jo froze. _She is not allowed to be. She is still underage_. "Because I hear you sacrificed your supplies to your younger sister. Now I'll sacrifice a pay check for you."

\----------

Johanna felt wrong. She promised a whole pay check. "thank you so much Ms.-" Sge sent a gaze at the young girl. "J-johanna....I mean just Johanna!" Jo grinned back at Katniss. "See? Nice an easy calling me by my name huh, BeoKat?" Katniss nodded and blushed. If Jo could read her mind she would read the most romantic things Katniss wanted to do for her. Not even as repayment for all of this. "I-i promise to pay you back!" "Okay keep getting A's we are even." Johanna kept walking around knowing that it was never a possibility of her getting anything lower. "can I promise you something more?"

 


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss brought Prim into her room and was acting very jitter-ish. "Kat....are you okay? Like up here?" Prim's voice was soft and gentle. Katniss glared at Prim who was still pointing to her head as she insinuated Katniss had mental complications. "Yes! Now knock that off I have something I really need to discuss!" Prim giggled and let her older sister continue. "Is it alright if I stop going to all the parent stuff at school? I promise to go to the important stuff still!......just I-" "oh thank LORD!" Prim fell back on the bed, " I was tired of teachers saying 'that vote does not count' and 'your sister can not sign homework' after every PTA meeting." Katniss was confused. "Alright...a-and what if I told you a secret about a crush?" Prim ears perked-up at that. "Who is he-she-it?" Katniss blushed, "it is fine with me if you 'fallen in love' with that Firebird again." Prim teased. Katniss stuck her tounge out at her sister. "They are really nice to me, and helped me with my school supplies even after I let their present get destroyed." Prim smiled sadly. "It's the preson who _Cress_ loves isn't it?" Katniss nods slowly, "it really is wrong...I'm nothing but trouble for her...."

\---------

Johanna was still trying to keep calm about Katniss. _It wasn't flirting, I did not make her choose anything, she didn't really come out any way...right? There is now way I have that kind of pow-_

"FUCK!" Johanna threw her book across the room. She quickly picked up her phone. "Cress......I am treading on a thin line."

" _Again?!?_ " Followed by that sassy laugh that stated, 'Stop doing illegal shit!'

"Yeah!....now help get off of it."

\----------

"Marvel if I have to tell you that Jay-Z is not a poet one more time you will have a long night of writing." Johanna couldn't stand it any longer. "You! BeoKat who is your poem by?" Katniss looked to just the right of Johanna, but to anyone not those two it looked like they were locked in. "Lennon." Johanna smiled even if she felt horrible about how Katniss looked so hurt around her now. "Johnny boy has written alot of things which one did you pick?" "Imagine."

" _Can I promise you more?" "No,I can't accept what you want to promise."_

_"why?" "_ Why? _"_  Johanna had a hard time picking and choosing to answer her truthfully or continuing the dicussion.

_"You did nothing wrong to me you understand that right,'Hanna?" "Yes I did! I put you into a situation that in the end you lost everything and left for London!" Jo was allowing tears to stream down her face. "You lost a relationship of 18 years because 'I wanted to see if you were the one!' But you never would be, and now I'm putting this poor girl into my shoes!" Cress listened for Jo's final sigh. "You didn't ruin the relationship.....you were the final test and she chose to leave me. 'Hanna, don't assume with this girl's intentions." "okay...."_

Johanna let the class leave early. When Katniss told her that she was sorry, Jo wrapped her in a hug. "Wanna go see the new books at the store?" Katniss nodded. 

\--------

After their trip to the bookstore that afternoon Katniss returned later that night to apply for the opening. "She is going to be sooo pissed next month" Katniss mumbled everyday for her first two weeks. Prim always asked 'how much is it again?' while trying to pry what she looked like and why she would be mad at a gift. "Prim what do you want for your birthday?" "To meet _her_." Katniss rolled her eyes and waved goodbye continuing to her class. 

Prim's birthday came to like blink of the eye. "Happy Birth-" "oh Everdeen! What a wonderful suprise to see you before class." Katniss froze and was beet red. Prim had that evil glint when she finally found all the pieces to Katniss' secret. "Hi _Ms. Mason_! Do you wanna know something special about my sister?" Johanna grinned "sure!" 

"She always make my birthday whish come true on my birthday."

"Happy Bithday, and Katniss that is so sweet!" Jo pinches Kat's cheeks. 

\---------

"But Katniss it was soooooooo-" Prim yelped whe Katniss finally caught her. "You. Say. Nothing. Or we have _duck_ for dinner!"

Prim nodded. "So, I'm no longer little duck now, does she know?"  _"Prim!"_


	5. Chapter 5

Johanna was putting off marking the rest of the test until an undeterminded point in time. _I should always mark hers last but no_. She huffed as she remembered hearing about the other girls, and even boys, putting her down because she wore a pair of jeans three days. Johanna also noticed that as long as Katniss was not mentioned Prim was becoming even more popular than Cashmere, which hurts Katniss in the end. 

Katniss talks about the bullying sometimes during their 'tutoring' sessions when really they just hangout and talk about tge great books of the past decade. Johanna finally has the whole story of Katniss. Her family doesn't breakeven and hasn't since her father passed away. She studies very hard to get good grades so when Prim needed to go to a great college she can. She gives up her allowanes so Prim can have decent supplies and clothing leaving her just with food and a walkman with her father's favorite songs of the 70/80's. Johanna needed to get out of the house this week so for friday the tutoring will be done at the mall again. 

\--------

Katniss just finished dropping Prim off and was going to meet Johanna for her tutoring. "So Kitty you ready to try on some clothes?" "W-wha-why?" Johanna rolled her eyes  dramaticly. "I need an after school montage of us girls trying things on." Katniss nodded knowing that Johanna will try to put something nice in her bag. "How about....this, this, that one of these annnnad....that one!" She giggled at the way Katniss was about to fall over. Katniss noted Jo was more of a teenager than she was. Katniss went in the dressing room and put on a sundress, "uhhhh....Jo I don't know about this one?" "C'mon out and let's see!" Katniss stepped out blushing as Johanna gushed over her telling to spin. "Next!"

Katniss tried on more causal cothes  when Johanna told to try a full blown dress. "J-jo, I need s-some help with this one." Johanna knocked on the door before walking in. "I can't reach the zipper." Katniss removed her hair so Jo could zip it. "Done now turn around and let's see!" Katniss turned around and Johanna smiled. "You looked beautif-mmummpff" Katniss crashed her lips on Johanna's and she never felt happier. After they separated for air Katniss ran out of the room and away from Johanna as fast as she could. 

\----------

Damnit.....damnit.....damnit....

Johanna was walking around her house throwing things and screaming at the wall. There was a bang at the door. "W-whu d'yah want?" "open this door now 'Hanna!" Johanna unlocked the door. "What are you doing!?" "Drinking duh!" Cress held Johanna tightliy, "why?....you havn't done this since-" "I am 23 years old." 

After explaining her Friday, Johanna was in a world of panic. "Cress, I over stepped bounds the second I asked her to hangout. I am the worst! and I'm not even a real teacher....," 


	6. Chapter 6

The monday when class resumed Johanna noticed Katniss walked right past her red faced without making eye contact. Katniss buried her face into her arms and Johanna let her do that all class. "Ms. Mason, what is tge point of rewriting parts of an epic in our own words?" Madgeasked from the back of the class. "You will be writing an epic for me at the end of the semester so you need practice on tge format. Now before you go there is a test thursday and you have free eighth friday." 

Johanna noticed Katniss stayed after class awhile like normally but her head was still down. "Katniss you okay?" Katniss shook her head 'no' but refused to move. Johanna was careful when she placed her hand on the younger girl's back. "What was that?" She could barely hear Katniss' muffled mumble.  "I'm sorry for running out on you....." Katniss' voice sounded like she had been crying. Johanna nudged her gently, "it's fine as long as we don't ever do it again okay?" "No! I said I was sorry for running away not for doing it!" Katniss was now standing and being careful not to let so much information slip, "I would do it again if we had do over......" Johanna froze at Katniss' response. "K-kat....we can _not_ do _this_. You have to understand." Katniss shook her head whimpering no over and over again. "Y-you are the only good thing I have here....I-" Johanna hugged Katniss soothingly. "I-i am almost eighteen you know....." Johanna's heart dropped like a lead ball. _Why do you make it so hard to say no?_

 ----------

Katniss told Prim everything that had happened. She was so excited for her older sister until the age bomb was dropped. Katniss was worried that it hit Prim more than herself, well not more just maybe a little less than herself. "Kat will you try at least?" Prim really enjoyed Johanna as a homeroom teacher and how Katniss acts when she was the motivation of her studies not to help Prim through her high school experience. "I want to....but s-she is right We can not be together." Prim was sad to hear Katniss give up like this. 

\--------

After homeroom later that week Prim was tired of seeing her sister act this way. "Ms. Mason? Can I ask you something?" "Shoot!" Prim fiddled with her pen, "c-could you talk to my sister about last week?" She said it low so no students or teachers would hear. "No, I tried and what happened can never happen again. It should of necer happened in the first place." Johanna was careful with her gestures, she was on the edge of cracking again. "Well could you help her out of this funk then? She hasn't been the same and she takes on too much as is!" Johanna nodded, "sure I'll see what I can do. Now off to class Freshie!" Prim scampered off quickly. 

\--------

Johanna read the paper in front of her. If I quit now it will take months, or even a year before I get another interview. She sighed, how could this happen? This is payback for ruining Cressida's relationship before she finally left for college. She called Cress to discuss her opitions but as usual, "You dork! Knock this shit off set your limits and go get yourself laid already!...er...make sure it's not your precious kitten though" Cress' laugh still fresh in her ears. 


	7. Chapter 7

Katniss had a pep in her step, today was the Johanna was returning to their tutoring. After her 'I'd do it again a hundred times over' declaration she could hardly look at Jo in the eye, hell she cried in class once! So no one saw her it doesn't change the fact that it happened. Katniss knows it is wrong to act on this, _crush?_ , but it is very hard when your argument was  _a couple more weeks then I'm eighteen!_ katniss smiled at Johanna excited but she saw the look on Johanna's face. "H-hi. It's been awhile since we did this huh?" Johanna nodded at Katniss almost with regret. "Your sister begged me to talk to you....you have to know what happened was wrong." "yeah but-" "there are no buts here Katniss. This shouldn't even be happening!" Katniss lost all of the excitment she walked in with. "You were the only one that helped me....you went beyond the limits as well." 

Johanna sighed "I know I did, and I am sorry." Katniss shook her head no over and over. "I don't need you apology! I turn eighteen tomorrow and I graduate in 3 1/2 months." Katniss placed a box and card in front of Johanna and left. She didn't show up for class the next day, the class kept mumbling their accusations 'she is skipping' and Johanna knew she was but marked down as present anyway. _Happy Birthday, Kat_. 

\-----------

When Jo got home she would stare at the box and card but refused to open it, afraid of what it might be and say. Adter hours of putting it off and texts from Cressida saying cheesy possiblities she crack and opened the card. 

_Dear Jo,_

_Happy Birthday to me, huh? Well now (when you read this) I will be 18 and legal in most of the sense but I am hoping it is the fun sense with you! What happened when we went shopping was wrong of me but I had to see, I know what I am feeling is most likely a crush. You are my first real interest since Lara Croft in Tomb Raider, and well I think I had a better chance with you than a virtual character. I know I could be wrong but I want my first real heartbreak (if it leads to it?) with someone like you, no with you._

_Kat._  

Johanna opened the box and a tear had escaped her. A pen. A pen like the one that had been broken but it had to be way more expensive. Engraved with the cutest hand-writing she knows so well. _I Love You, okay? Kat_


	8. Chapter 8

Johanna was reviewing for the mid-term at the end of the week, she also noticed that Katniss was skipping more and more. Jo was sitting at her desk after the bell rang and she really missed Kat in class, it was most likely wrong to think that but it was true. It is true. There was a light wrapping at the door and she told them to come on in. Kat stood in front of Jo with the most terrified look a teenager could have. "Thank you for marking me in class. I'm sorry I skipped a couple of times." Jo just smiked and nodded. "C-can we talk?" Jo sighed. "You know we can't, me keeping that pen is way beyond wrong on so many levels." Katniss nodded but was happy that she was talking with Johanna again. "If anyone finds out I could be in big trouble-" "We could be in trouble." Katniss was willing to take any punishment if it could help Johanna, and she ment anything. 

They talked for awhile about meanless things avoiding the note that was between them. "J-jo? Do you h-have a response?" Katniss knew what she was walking into, but she had to know some truth. Johanna looked into her eyes and winked, "you should get home, babe."

\---------

Katniss rushed home and went to her room. Her crush/love said yes. Well not in so many words, or any for that matter, but she had a sliver of a chance and that was enough. Kat had this burning sensation for Johanna Mason. When she came to she saw that her panties were damp, just thinking about Jo's wink made her wet! Katniss ran her hand down into her panties, maybe relieve some of her tension. She placed a finger into her wet slit and imagines Jo next to her. "Mmmm...." Suddenly the front door opens and, "Kat Im'm home!" Katniss just falls back on her bed fixing her skirt. _I'll be forever horny I guess._

\-------------

Johanna walked into her house checking the mail. "Bills.....Why can't I get-" there it was, a notification letter about questioning teachers on behavior in the classroom. "Fuck me......"


	9. Chapter 9

Katniss was very aggitated the past couple of days. She hasn't seen Johanna since friday and they have off monday for some teacher's meeting out if the blue. She huffed as she walked in the door to unpack and put away the food for the week. _Maybe I'll take up more shifts at the book store monday_ , She thought to herself. After buying Jo the replacement pen she had a job that basically made life comfortable for Prim. Prim walked behind her and started to tease, _again_. "So.....when you and Mrs. Johanna Mason-Everdeen, or will you be hyphenated?, going to tie the knot?" She pestered Katniss about this for the last three weeks and it was old, just like the milk Prim put in her cheerio's for April Fool's. "Zip it, shortcake!" Prim gasped at this new nickname, "I thought i was 'little duck' _Joniss_!" Katniss then placed Prim's favorite snack on the top of the fridge. "Of course it is and it will be as soon as you can grab your snacks up there. See ya!"

\-----------

 Monday had finally rolled around and Jo was not excited for this meeting. She never took the pen to work, only met Katniss at the mall or her work, was it anyone else from the school that caught them? Katniss was going to make her go grey before they get to second base. _Stop thinking like this! This is what you may have been caught for!_ Johanna was now feeling nervous, perverted, and a little horny. This will be one long day. 

When Jo walked into the meeting room there was only a few teachers there. Haymitch, looking hungover, Cinna, and the vice principal, Effie. "Anyone else goin' ta show?" Haymitch complained what the few were thinking. "Calm down it is very important that they show up and they will, if not there is a very reasonable explanation." 

"or their guilty." 

_Thanks Haymitch!, I am most likely the one this is about but take the heat from me!_ Jo nodded in agreement, "or we are the ones that are guilty." 

_HAYMITCH_!

\---------

Katniss pulled a double shift on monday and was paid time +1/2 which made her even more willing to work the long dull hours of a school year monday. It was getting to be about the end of tge meeting she heard Jo said it would end. "Wonder if she'll come visit today...." 

Around the end of her shift Katniss saw the most beautiful woman walk in, but she wore the most angered look in the world. "How may I help you today, Miss Babe?" "By buying me dinner for the heart attack you nearly gave me!" Kat was confused by Jo's outraged accusation and was afraid to respond 'huh?' not knowing what the outcome might be. "Uh- sure! but could you give me a ride to the place you want?" Katniss' face was innocent and cunning at the same time. 

\----------

"sure! But could you give me a ride.." _Sure I'll give you the ride of your inexperienced teenaged life!_ "....I'm off in ten minutes." "y-yeah okay....see you in ten." Jo walked over to the tables confused about what Kat was going on about while she was in her sex fantasy. She has been there quite a lot lately, which gave her the most delightful dreams while still leaving her pent up. _Cress was right I need to get laid, but I think it will be Kat. Who said she is always right anyway._  


	10. Chapter 10

Katniss was nervous about going places with Johanna. She was smart, beautiful, and a whole ton of other things that make her wet, even in public. The only time she had problems with this was in class or when she tried, but failed, to release the coil tgat has her pent up. Katniss knows that this is a dangerous pursuit but when she sees the way Jo looks at her, snyone really, she just gives up all forms of logic. Johanna helped her with some money issues and in the end helped her get a job at the book store she always visits. What makes this hard is one problem. She is teased about her crush. Everyone stops teasing her about being poor now, but when Johanna is brought up she gets red faced and seduction eyed. Ok once she tried to use seduction eyes and she looked like she was planning a riot. One fail that's all. 

Johanna loved being out with Katniss despite everything wrong that the whole thing brought along with it. Jo felt more pent up each day between the adorable faces Katniss makes and the hot dreams she meets those faces a second time, and third, and so on. Who could've seen one kiss in a dressing room could make her feel like this. "A RomCom?" "Huh?" "Do you really want to see a Romantic Comedy?" "Y-yeah why not? We can make fun of it and it will be fun!" Jo did not know what she just agreed too, but maybe time with Katniss in a dark place is needed. _To ravage her, hear every pleasurable moan and mewls_. 

It turns out Jo did not want to see a Romantic Comedy because she ended up passing out cuddled into Katniss 15 minutes into it. Katniss didn't complain, but she hopes to whatever great deity out there that when she gets home she is alone. The drive home was of laughs and red faced 'no I wasn'ts' which really gave Katniss very intense fantasies, she'll try and save for later. "Do you really love me or are you just excited that I did not judge your choice of attractiin?" Katniss was caught iff guard by the sudden mood change but now she can really tell Johanna how she feels. "I-i....I love you for real......it's kind of scary _how_ real it is." Johanna nodded and talked how they will pass her house on the way to Katniss' house. "J-jo....I am okay with seeing your bed- house!" Johanna blushed and looked at Katniss before she was atracked by kisses. "Mmmm....n-no this....oooh....is wrong" each moan told Katniss how much Johanna wanted to show her. "Jo please?" Johanna was confused to as what was being asked until her hand was forced under Katniss' skirt revealing a puddle of want for the older woman. "I-i..." Johanna never wanted to be home fast enough in her life. 


	11. Chapter 11

"o-oh my _GOD_!" Katniss smiled to herself. Johanna was even more flustered than before. She could nothing but tremble at the touche of the younger girl who was just as wet as her right now. "Jo....please? I-i want you to be my first......and hopefully my only." Katniss placed a kiss on her neck and rubbed Jo's thigh some more. Johanna noticed the damp spots on Katniss' leg and the car seat and sped off to her house. To night she was going to show Katniss the meaning if orgasm. 

The first one never made it to the bedroom let alone the bed itself. The two women were naked the first ten feet inside the house. Katniss was a little worried about stripping completely so fast. Johanna was awestrucken by her beauty and followed suit. The moment they crashed into a kiss, Jo's thigh rubbed up against Katniss and she exploded. After all of the breaking points that never happened, they all released now down Jo's leg and giggles were there as well. "I-i.....finally released!...." They quickly returned to their activities. 

Johanna's third release happened when Katniss was being a 'tease' and not going 100%. That was when she entered two fingers into Jo and told her how pretty and smart she was. When they cuddled after Jo felt bad after not being what is right for Kat. 

Katniss' seventh and Johanna's fifth was drastic breaking point. After all the licking, sucking, rubbing and fingering the two women were now nub to nub. "Oh baby! Y-you are becoming better and better!" Jo never felt this good  and believed Kat was speechless. But at their breaking point releasing together, "I love you, Johanna". Both now tired beyond belief and covered in sweat and each other. Katniss fell asleep in Johanna's arms. Jo was dumbstruck and even more afriad. _C-can i love her back?_


End file.
